Diaeyne Fyth
Overview Diaeyne A'bbot Fyth was a distinguished member of the Ruling Family Fyth, serving as matriarch of Helmont from 303 AG to 306 AG. She was infamous for her intelligently sophisticated guise to cover up her many manipulative and occasionally outright evil deeds. It was often joked in the hallways of Helmont Castle that Diaeyne is never sighted without a wine goblet of some description, typically Chaestish Red Wine Appearance Diaeyne has silky and wavy blonde hair at shoulder length, worn up on opulent occasions. She was fond of lengthy, occasionally revealing but nonetheless expensive dresses to boast of her social standing. These dresses were in addition to extravagant jewellery, with her diamonds containing gem solitaires. Diaeyne stood at a striking six feet one inches, inheriting her father's height. Biography Birth Diaeyne was born in 268 AG to Gullryth Fyth and Bellryth Fyth, Helmont's patriarch and matriarch at the time. She was the couple's second child and first daughter. Early life Diaeyne was educated in Helmont castle, often opting to isolate herself from her siblings to contemplate petty matters. Though projecting a superficial beauty, Diaeyne was prone to acting in a nasty and snobbish manner towards some of her siblings who she viewed to be unworthy of her attention. Diaeyne was present at Forkoux Fyth's funeral in the Capital in 279 AG, in which Diaeyne was a member of the choir. She attended the Capital University of Oparo prematurely due to her exceptional performance and interest in matters of commerce and diplomacy, and completed her studies by 283 AG, aged 15. Rape and Ainoux Fyth Whilst in the small Helmontan trading village of Srodmill Down, Diaeyne was lured into drinking Chaetish red by C'thardjian, Sel'montus. After becoming utterly intoxicated, Diaeyne was violently raped in the back of a tavern. The following day Diaeyne made it back to Helmont, traumatised and changed. She would make it her duty to punish those like the impulsive men like Sel'montus who would frustrate her sophisticated worldview. One such individual who presented himself as the agreeable, outspoken and held back antithesis to Diaeyne's forthright approach to life was Ainoux Fyth, her youngest brother. She projected her trauma by taking him out of his chambers and to the dungeons by 187 AG. There, she abused the then 5 year old Ainoux, occasionally shooting a scathing insult at the young boy. She would pull his hair and hit his back with wooden planks, giving the child blisters. During this time, Diaeyne learnt to see in others similar pain, allowing her to reconcile enduring the remainder of her life and her life changing rape. Once she was satisifed that Ainoux, in her eyes previously the most innocent and pure of her brothers, could feel pain such as she had felt, she ended the practice with Ainoux. Once she had finished in 289 AG when Ainoux turned 7, she turned to the capital to associate with the aristocracy and build a reputation. During the 290 AG, she was rarely found in Helmont and was far more likely to be sighted conversing with her friends (many of whom would become her handmaidens) in the Capital Square on matters such as quality of wine and architecture. Contention and murder of Pyter Fyth By 298 AG, Diaeyne began to grow tired of merely observing the workings of power in the Capital. Instead, she began to develop a thirst for power herself, driven by her highly idiosyncratic worldview. For this reason, she journeyed back to Helmont in 299 AG only to discover that her eldest brother, Pyter Fyth, had increased his standing in the Ruling Family Fyth drastically since she was last there. Concerned, Diaeyne began to scheme a 6 phase means to achieve power before Pyter at all costs; ultimately to implement her agenda. By 301 AG, Diaeyne hatched a scheme to secure her power. Firstly, she considered the necessity to remove Pyter. In the spring, she hired esteemed bounty, Jeyniferr, to assasinate Pyter for a price. In mid-spring, Pyter was subsequently killed on the orders of Diaeyne unbeknownst to all but the pair whilst delivering a lecture in Ephellindron. The ensuing invasion effort culminated in Helmont's trust rising with House Grenthyx, with the two families working together to enact revenge upon the kingdom of Ephellindron; having laid the blame upon them for the murder. This translated to the completion of 2 of Diaeyne's 6 phases; killing Pyter and Helmont gaining trust with House Grenthyx. Rise to the matriarch Diaeyne regularly attended prestigious, ceremonial events with her parents to increase her favourably amongst Helmontans and the wider family. Additionally, now that House Grenthyx gained trust with Helmont, she could execute the third phase of her scheme; namely to take Ricos Grenthyx as her husband. The marriage was seen as a gesture of friendship between the two families, and is arranged to take place in early 303 AG. Diaeyne first approached Ricos on the matter in 301 AG, much to Ricos' dismay. He outright refused but eventually was compelled to capitulate to her demands due to her threats of killing his sister if he did not. The marriage took place as expected in early 303 AG, and was widely commended by both houses - subjecting Ricos to years of subsequent torment. During this time Diaeyne vastly accrued a loyal group of handmaidens to rival even Shanryth Fyth. During a summer evening, Diaeyne spiked both of her parents' drinks after she brought them into their chambers. Before Bellryth died, Diaeyne divulged her scheme to her, sadistically expounding her elabroate scheme in twisted hope that Bellryth would understand and somehow forgive her. This did not happen, and Bellryth was distraught. She died in the next hour after Diaeyne left the room. The subsequent week, the Helmontan traders chose Diaeyne and Ricos to be patriarch and matriarch when an election was initiated. Their ceremony was grand and took place on the Verdos Knoll yards of Helmont Castle, accompanied by an extravagant parade and many aristocrats from far and wide. This marked the completion of her six phase scheme; murdering Pyter, gaining trust with House Grenthyx, acquiring a husband, murdering her parents and finally ascending to matriarch. Matriarchship - (talk about influence of handmaidens and their patrolling duties) Death - Family Category:Helmont character Category:Characters Category:Rulers